Forever and ever
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: La guerre achevée, une nouvelle menace se profile. Un ultime affrontement fait de tragédies et de découvertes. One-shot. Shonen ai. Désolant.


Titre : Forever and ever

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : action et flonflon

Base : Gungam wing

Note : une de mes toutes première fic, pas une très grande réussite donc. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir la mettre, mais bon… comme je ne recommence tout juste à écrire, je fais avec ce que j'ai… misère. Bon courage à tout ceux qui vont me lire -_-

Ah oui… c'est shonen aï, donc si vous n'aimez pas…

Petit dico utile : 

            Iie : Non !

            Baka : Idiot

            Gomen : Pardon

            Omea o korosu : Je vais te tuer

            K'so : merde

            Daijoubu ka : Ca va ?

            Shimatta : Zut (pour être poli)

            Ai shiteru : Je t'aime****

**Forever and Ever**

  Il serrait doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras, essayant de réchauffer son corps glacé. Même à l'intérieur de la grotte, la température ne devait pas dépasser les cinq degrés et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de faire du feu.

  Il avait enroulé son compagnon dans l'unique couverture qu'il avait réussit à sauver, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

  Il espérait que les autres avaient eu plus de chance qu'eux.

  Qu'ils pourraient les sortir de là, avant…

  Et ce baka.

  Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

  Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

  Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

  Ils avaient rempli leur mission, mais à quel prix. 

  C'est à peine s'il se rappelait ce qui les avait menés dans cet enfer.

  Une semaine plus tôt.

  Heero se tenait devant la fenêtre de l'antichambre du bureau de Relena. Il attendait patiemment que la jeune femme est finie de négocier avec un quelconque consul et en profitait pour admirer le paysage.

  La Terre.

  Voilà presque trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

  Depuis la fin de la guerre.

  Depuis la destruction des gundams et de tous les mobils suit.

  Il se demandait ce qu'étaient devenus les autres.

  Il avait eu des nouvelles de Wufei, qui avait finit par se marier à une douce jeune femme, mais pour le reste…

  Il soupira.

  Peut-être allait-il être amené à les revoir.

  Depuis quelques semaines déjà, plusieurs colonies s'étaient plaintes d'attaques menées par des robots de combats. Heero, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait essayé de remonter leur piste, mais il avait fait choux blancs.

  A croire qu'ils n'existaient pas.

  Pourtant, les dégâts qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, étaient bien réels.

  Mais c'était impossible. Tous les plans de constructions des machines avaient été détruits en même temps qu'elles.

  Il ne comprenait pas.

  Se pouvait-il qu'une colonie est eue cette technologie sans qu'ils le sachent ? Et même si c'était, par hasard, le cas, pourquoi de telles attaques ? Dans quel but ?

  Il avait la migraine à force de retourner encore et encore ses questions.

  Un bruit attira son attention.

  Une porte venait de s'ouvrir et il vit Relena sortir de son bureau avec un petit homme grassouillet.

  L'adolescente était devenue une jolie jeune femme de vingt ans, qui avait su garder toute sa diplomatie.

  En apercevant Heero, un sourire illumina ses traits.

  _ Heero, dit-elle. Tu es là, enfin ! Peux-tu passer dans mon bureau le temps que je raccompagne Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

  Et se tournant vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

  _ Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

  Heero les regarda sortir par la porte par laquelle il était arrivé et se dirigea vers le bureau.

  Connaissant Relena, il devait être sobre, mais superbe.

  Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de l'observer. A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'une masse lui sauta dessus en criant :

  _ Heero, vieille fripouille ! Que c'est bon de te revoir !

  Et il se retrouva au sol, avant même d'avoir comprit ce qui se passait, se tordant de rire sous les chatouilles de son agresseur.

  _ Duo ! Arrête ! Réussit-il à souffler entre deux hoquets. Je t'en pris !

  Le jeune homme le lâcha, évitant de justesse le poing qui menaçait sa tête.

  Heero resta un moment au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle, puis Duo lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

  _ Sorry man, dit-il, mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse, qui te fasse rire.

  _ Baka ! Pesta le jeune homme.

  Mais au fond, il ne ressentait aucune colère, bien au contraire. Il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais avec son rire et son babillage incessant, ce grand nigaud avait réussit à lui manquer.

  Il épousta rapidement ses vêtements et eut à peine le temps d'arranger sa coiffure, avant que Relena ne revienne.

  En voyant sa mine déconfite, la jeune fille poussa un soupire et se tourna vers Duo.

  _ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

  Le jeune homme prit une moue choquée.

  _ Moi, mais rien du tout ! Tu me connais !

  _ Justement.

  Duo prit son air le plus vexé, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire la jeune femme.

  _ Tu es impossible, souffla-t-elle.

  _ Ca on le savait ! Bougonna Heero.

  Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

  Quand ils réussirent un tant soit peu à reprendre leur sérieux, la jeune femme les invita à s'asseoir.

  _ Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler, dit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut pris place derrière son bureau.

  _ Les attaques, répondit simplement Heero.

  Relena se contenta de hocher la tête et garda le silence, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

  Les deux jeunes gens attendirent et en profitèrent pour se juger mutuellement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réellement changé. Heero était resté le même parfait soldat, froid en extérieur, mais Duo sentit que les années avaient adouci son caractère. Quant à lui, Heero avait eu amplement le loisir de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, si ce n'est son visage et son corps qui étaient maintenant ceux d'un jeune adulte. Tout comme le sien.

  Enfin Relena parla à nouveau.

  _ Ces robots existent, c'est une certitude et ils deviennent une menace.

  _ Mais comment ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux jeunes gens.

  _ Je croyais, repris Duo, qu'il n'existait plus aucune machine ni aucun plan.

  Relena sembla hésiter avant de répondre. Elle soupira.

  _ De toute façon, vous finirez par le savoir. Nous n'avons pas détruit tous les plans, nous conservions ceux des robots les plus performants, pour le cas ou. 

  _ Conservions ? Dit Heero en sentant un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

  Relena rougit un peu.

  _ Ils ont été volés, il y a quelques mois. Pas tous, mais suffisamment pour construire une armée de mobils particulièrement destructeurs et…

  _ Et les attaques de ces dernières semaines seraient, en quelque sorte, un test d'efficacité, finit Duo.

  La jeune femme soupira.

  _ C'est effectivement nos conclusions.

  Le silence tomba, telle une chape de plomb.

  _ Pourquoi ? Demanda soudain Heero. Pourquoi avoir garder ses maudits plans ? Deux guerres ne vous ont donc pas suffit ?

  Sa voix vibrait d'une colère mal contenue, qui blessa particulièrement la jeune femme.

  Duo posa une main sur son bras.

  _ Calme-toi Heero. Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère.

  _ Comment peux-tu dire ça, hurla le jeune homme. Ces machines sont des plaies, elles n'ont jamais apporté que le malheur. Regarde ce qu'elles ont fait de nos vies. Un désastre. Encore et toujours.

  Duo regarda son jeune compagnon. « Elles n'ont pas apporté que le malheur… » pensa-t-il, « puisqu'elles m'ont permis de te rencontrer. De tous vous rencontrer. D'avoir enfin une famille. »

  Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le bras d'Heero, qui se calma aussitôt. Il regarda, quelques instants encore, ses yeux de cobalt, avant de le lâcher et de reporter son attention sur Relena.

  _ Je présume, dit-il, que si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une bonne raison.

  La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. La colère d'Heero l'avait affecté bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle avait perçu une telle haine dans sa voix et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a haïsse, bien au contraire. Mais, elle savait aussi que ce n'est pas tant cette réaction qui l'avait blessé, que celle qu'il avait eut face à Duo. Se rendait-il seulement compte… ?

  Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et répondit à la question de Duo.

  _ C'est exact. Nous voulons que vous repreniez le combat.

  Heero, qui n'avait cessé de regarder son compagnon, se tourna soudain vers elle.

  _ Mais… Mais comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

  Relena se leva.

  _ Suivez-moi.

  Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et appuya légèrement sur la reliure d'un livre. Le meuble se mit alors à pivoter lentement pour dévoiler un passage.

  Les deux jeunes gens ne furent as réellement surpris, le stratagème était bien connu et pas très original. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et entrèrent dans le couloir sombre.

  Elle les guida pendant dix bonnes minutes à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs qui semblait sans fin. Il fut rapidement évident que si on ne connaissait pas parfaitement le chemin, on ne pouvait que se perdre.

  Duo frissonna presque joyeusement en pensant aux quelques squelettes qui devaient hanter certains couloirs. Ca lui rappelait les histoires d'horreurs qu'il racontait à ses compagnons, lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat. 

  Les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Notamment ceux d'un fameux soir, où le père Maxwell les avait surpris dans la crypte de l'église, assis en rond sur leurs oreillers, éclairer par la seule lumière d'une bougie, alors qu'il leur racontait le passage particulièrement effrayant d'une histoire sur un prêtre fou qui assassinait les enfants. Son interruption soudaine avait créé une panique monstre, qu'il avait bien eut du mal à juguler, même avec l'aide de sœur Hélène. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rire alors ! Mais quelle déculottée il s'était pris ensuite !

  Inconsciemment, il éclata d'un rire qui se répercuta dans l'immense souterrain et fit sursauter ses compagnons.

  _ Duo… ! Grogna Heero.

  _ Oups ! Sorry ! Fut tout ce que le jeune homme trouva à répliquer devant la mine coléreuse de son ami.

  Enfin, il arrivèrent devant une porte en acier renforcé, protégée par une serrure à code génétique. Relena applique rapidement son pouce sur l'emplacement réservé et tapa en même temps une longue série de chiffres.

  La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, découvrant à leur regard un immense hangar dans lequel reposaient quatre gundams. Leurs gundams.

  Duo et Heero restèrent un instant figés, incapables d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

  _ Co… comment ? Souffla enfin Heero. Nous les avions détruit.

  Relena les regarda en souriant.

  _ Ce ne sont pas les originaux, dit-elle. Les vôtres, comme tous les autres, ont effectivement été désintégrés. Mais nous avions conservé leurs plans. Plus précieusement que pour tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Dès que nous avons appris le vol, nous avons entreprit leur reconstruction, en prévision de ce qui pourrait se produire.

  _ Je n'en vois que quatre, remarqua Duo. Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms et Sandrock. Et celui de Wufei ?

  _ Nous ne l'avons pas reconstruit, soupira Relena. J'étais à son mariage vous savez. Il a enfin trouvé le bonheur et nous n'avons pas voulu l'impliquer.

  _ Alors que nous, nous sommes sacrifiables. Répliqua Heero écœuré.

  _ Heero, non… Commença la jeune femme.

  Duo posa une main sur son bras et secoua la tête. Puis, il donna une tape dans le dos de son ami, en lui répliquant d'un ton joyeux :

  _ Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

  Puis, faisant semblant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, avant de reporter son attention sur son visage : 

  _ Hum… Ca ressemble à du Heero, ça parle comment Heero, mais ça ne peut pas être Heero. Où l'avez-vous donc planqué, hein ? Où qu'il est passé mon froid petit soldat ? 

  Et se tournant vers le hangar, il cria à tu tête :

  _ Heero, Youou ! Où te caches-tu ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir nous avoir comme ça… Ahhhhhhh !

  Il ne put finir sa phrase, une main écrasait violemment sa tête.

  _ Duo… Menaça le jeune homme. Omea o korosu !

  Le pilote se dégagea vivement et grimaça un sourire joyeux, comme lui seul savait les faire.

  _ Ah bah non ! J'me suis trompé ! C'est bien toi !

  Derrière eux, Relena n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire.

  Un rire qui fut bientôt accompagné d'un autre, bien connu. Heero et Duo se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour voir arriver Quatre, immédiatement suivit de Trowa.

  Le jeune homme donna l'accolade à Duo.

  _ Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, dit-il.

  Duo s'écarta un peu pour le regarder, avant de lui dire :

  _ Toi non plus.

  Et beaucoup plus bas, pour que seul le jeune homme puisse l'entendre :

  _ Et avec Trowa, où en es-tu ?

  Devant la mine pivoine de Quatre, il explosa de rire.

  _ Non, tu n'as vraiment pas changé !

  Puis il salua Trowa. Tout comme Heero, le jeune homme semblait taillé dans un bloc de glace. Si ce n'est lorsqu'il jetait des coups d'œil protecteurs à son compagnon. Au moins avait-il sa réponse. Il se surprit à les envier.

  Heero les salua à son tour et Relena les guida vers une salle de briefing, pendant qu'ils s'échangeaient les banalités habituelles. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? Tu es au courant pour Wufei ?…

  Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, il ne furent pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver le Dr J. Ce dernier posait devant chaque siège un dossier assez épais. 

  Il leur sourit.

  _ Installez-vous, dit Relena.

  Les quatre jeunes garçons s'assirent rapidement et en silence. A la mine sévère de leurs deux interlocuteurs, ils devinaient que leur mission n'allait pas être de tout repos.

  Relena s'installa au bout de la table, le Dr J debout à ses côtés.

  _ La bonne nouvelle, annonça-t-elle, c'est que nous savons où sont construit les mobils. La mauvaise, c'est que nous savons maintenant, de source sûre, que les deux usines en ont déjà fabriqué plusieurs centaines.  

  _ Les deux usines ? Dit Trowa.

  _ Oui. Elles sont installées sur la même planète mais à deux emplacements opposés, poursuivit Relena. Nous pensons qu'ils comptaient ainsi nous tromper. Et il s'en est fallu de peu qu'ils ne réussissent. Nous n'avons appris l'existence de cette deuxième usine que très récemment. Il va donc falloir vous séparer. Second problème, la colonie est très bien gardée, il vous faudra être extrêmement prudent. Et enfin, même si elles ne sont pas situées à côté des grandes métropoles, elles n'en demeurent pas moins assez proche. Impossible donc de lancer une attaque de destruction massive. Il va vous falloir agir de l'intérieur.

  Les quatre garçons encaissèrent au mieux ces nouvelles. Seul Duo afficha, comme à son habitude, un inaltérable sourire.

  _ Bof ! Dit-il. On a déjà vu pire.

  Apparemment ce n'était pas l'avis de ses amis, qui le regardèrent comme un animal bizarre.

  Son sourire s'élargie encore, jusqu'à se faire carnassier.

  _ Et quand va-t-on pouvoir essayer nos petites merveilles ?

  _ Pour ça, intervint alors le Dr J, il va d'abord falloir que vous réappreniez les bases. Ca fait, à mon avis, un peu trop longtemps que vous n'avez pas piloté. Tout est dans le dossier devant vous.

  _ NANIIII ?!! S'étrangla Duo. Mais Doc, piloté un gundam, c'est comme faire du vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

  _ C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit le Dr J. Je suis curieux de te voir à l'œuvre.

  Il eut un sourire qui ne plu pas, mais alors pas du tout, au jeune homme.

  _ Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je manque peut-être un peu d'entraînement, soupira Duo.

  Deathscythe était dans une position des plus précaires, ne tenant encore debout que grâce à la faux que le jeune homme avait eut le réflexe de planter dans le mur.

  Ce qui le soulagea, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. A l'intérieur d'un Sandrock les quatre fers en l'air, Quatre bougonnait. D'autant plus qu'Heero venait de lui tomber dessus avec le Wing. Quant à Trowa, en regardant Heavyarms, Duo n'arrivait pas à distinguer les bras, des jambes.

  Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur magnifique performance, bientôt suivit par ses compagnons.

  C'est la voix froide et sévère de Relena qui ramena le calme.

  _ Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des gamineries, dit-elle. Ce que nous essayons de faire est très sérieux. Je vous en pris, reprenez-vous.

  Les quarte garçons hochèrent la tête.

  A la fin de la journée, ils avaient presque retrouvé leurs anciens réflexes.

  _ Encore une semaine et ils seront parfaitement prêts.

  Relena se tourna vers le Dr J.

  _ J'espère que vous avez raison. Oui, je l'espère.

  _ Je n'en peux plus, grommela Quatre. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire ce genre d'acrobaties.

  Il s'effondra sur le canapé à côté de Trowa. Le jeune pilote, passa une main derrière son cou et entreprit de le masser doucement. Quatre soupira de bonheur et vint se coller un peu plus près de son amant. Duo s'était installé dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Seul Heero était encore un peu en forme. Ils pouvaient l'entendre s'activer dans la cuisine, alors qu'il préparait un léger repas.

  Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Quatre et Duo dormait déjà.

  _ Ah ! Dit-il. Je crois que nous allons dîner en tête à tête, Trowa. 

  Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air fatigué.

  _ J'ai bien peur que non. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je serais capable de regagner ma chambre.

  Il se leva en chancelant et réussit par miracle à soulever Quatre.

  _ Bonne nuit, Heero, lança-t-il dans en bâillement et il s'éloigna avec son compagnon dans les bras. 

  Le jeune homme les regarda franchirent la porte, avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé en soupirant. En fait, il était lui aussi à bout de force.

  Il jeta un œil à Duo, qui dormait comme un bienheureux en travers de son fauteuil. 

  «Je ne peux pas le laisser là. »

  Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le coucha rapidement, après lui avoir enlever ses chaussures et le borda.

  Puis, d'un geste inconscient, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

  « Mais qu'est ce que je fais ! »

  Se levant d'un bond, il éteignit la lumière et sortit rapidement pour gagner sa chambre. Il se déshabilla avant de se coucher, demeurant dans l'obscurité. 

  Malgré la fatigue accumulée pendant la journée, il lui fallut un long moment pour trouver le sommeil, troublé par son geste.

  Après six jours d'un entraînement intensifs, les quatre pilotes étaient tout à fait prêts. Ils avaient retrouvé agressivité et réflexes et avaient même amélioré leur performance.

  Relena les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur, consciente qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas les revoir.

  Le voyage jusqu'à la colonie L65 se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Duo les assommait presque de son bavardage incessant et remplissait l'intérieur des gundams de ses rires. Personne ne lui demanda d'arrêter, ni même n'en eut l'idée. En agissant ainsi, il les empêchait de trop penser à tout ce qui pouvait arriver et leur permettait de se détendre une dernière fois.

  Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la lune de L65, le jeune homme cessa progressivement de parler.

  _ Quatre, lança Heero en apparaissant à l'écran. Toi et Trowa aller vous occuper de l'usine située dans au sud du point Zéro. Duo et moi, prenons celle du nord. Rendez-vous demain midi au plus tard. Et n'oubliez pas vos balises de détresse.

  Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent.

  _ Duo, nous partons les premiers. La lune sera en position… Maintenant !

  Wing et Deathscythe s'élancèrent dans l'espace.

  Quatre et Trowa les regardèrent s'éloigner rapidement et pénétrer dans l'atmosphère.

  _ Allons-y, souffla Trowa.

  Et ils partirent à leur tour.

  L'entrée dans l'atmosphère ne posa aucun problème. Malheureusement, à peine sortit du couvert nuageux, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille de presque trente mobils.

  _ Duo, il ne faut pas en laisser s'échapper un seul, où toute notre mission sera à l'eau, cria Heero.

  Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Les robots les avaient déjà repérés et leur fonçaient dessus.

  Deathscythe sortit sa faux et Wing son sabre et ils commencèrent à faire le ménage.

  Malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup plus entraînés qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé et malgré tous leurs efforts, ils furent rapidement débordés.

  Deathscythe disparu soudain de la vue d'Heero, comme aspiré dans la tornade des mobils. Il ne distinguait plus que le rayon de sa faux, qui transperçait parfois la masse compacte. Lui-même n'était pas en meilleure position.

  « K'so ! Il faut qu'on se sorte de cette situation et vite ! » Pensa Heero, au moment même ou son gundam était touché par un tir d'énergie. Il fut violemment secoué et le Wing sérieusement endommagé.

  « Merde ! Merde ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me battre comme ça ! Pourquoi sont-ils aussi nombreux ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Ils ont du être prévenu de notre arrivée. Après tout, si Relena a réussit à infiltrer un espion chez eux, le contraire est tout à fait possible. »

  _ Heero, hurla Duo à l'écran. Ca va ?

  _ Oui, mais mon gundam est hors d'usage. Je ne peux rien faire.

  Il vit un masque de désespoir se peindre pendant quelques instants sur le visage du jeune homme. Il saignait légèrement au niveau de la tempe, ce qui voulait dire que sa machine, elle aussi, devait avoir subit de sérieux dégât. Puis son sourire revint.

  _ J'ai une idée ! Tu crois que tu peux te dégager ?

  _ Euh, oui, ça doit être possible, balbutia le jeune homme en parant une attaque ennemie.

  _ Alors vas-y !

  _ Que vas-tu faire ?

  _ Discute pas, hurla Duo, fais-le c'est tout !

  Sans plus réfléchir, Heero actionna les propulseurs du Wing, qui se dégagea d'un coup de la masse des mobils, en en détruisant plusieurs au passage. Il vit alors l'autre masse, celle qui entourait le Deathscythe, se mêler à celle de ses assaillants et il comprit.

  _ DUO ! IIIIIEEEE ! Hurla-t-il.

  Au même instant, une déflagration assourdissante se fit entendre et tous les mobils furent engloutis dans une boule de feu et détruits.

  L'onde de choc atteignit le Wing de plein fouet, pour le projeter à une vitesse hallucinante vers le sol.

  Heero perdit connaissance.

  Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

  _ Trowa, l'appela Quatre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il est temps d'y aller.

  _ J'arrive, j'arrive, répliqua le jeune homme en se rapprochant rapidement. Excuse-moi, mais presque vingt quatre heures dans ses engins m'ont fourbu.

  _ Je te promets que dès qu'on aura rempli cette mission, je te montrerais toutes mes petites astuces pour se détendre, répondit Quatre dans un clin d'œil.

  Et reprenant un air sérieux.

  _ Tu crois qu'Heero et Duo s'en sont sortis ?

  _ Ce couple de fous ? S'ils ne se sont pas déjà massacrés mutuellement, je suis sûr que ça doit aller.

  _ Tu exagères, soupira Quatre.

  _ Je sais. Heero a beaucoup changé.

  _ Toi aussi tu…

  Trowa mit une main sur sa bouche.

  _ Chut ! Murmura-t-il. On vient.

  Il attrapa son compagnon et le plaqua dans un fourré où ils se cachèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Deux hommes arrivèrent à ce moment là.

  _ Je te dis que je suis sûr d'avoir entendu parler !

  _ Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien.

  _ Ce n'est pas une raison ! T'as entendu la nouvelle, deux gundams ont essayé d'attaquer la base Alpha.

  _ Et ils ont été détruits.

  _ Mais tous nos mobils aussi. Il nous avait bien dit qu'une attaque avait été prévue. 

  _ Et elle a eu lieu.

  _ Peut-être n'était-ce pas la seule !

  _ Ecoute, il nous a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour la deuxième base. Tu m'énerve à la fin. Moi, je rentre !

  Le premier homme s'éloigna et le deuxième fini par le suivre à regret.

  Trowa sentit Quatre se raidir à côté de lui. Il se tourna pour voir le jeune homme tenter de contenir ses larmes.

  Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

  _ Tu les connais, souffla-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sont sortis sans une égratignure. 

  Il se releva.

  _ Viens, nous devons remplir notre mission.

  Quatre inspira profondément, saisit la main que Trowa lui tendait et se redressa.

  Le plus discrètement possible et dans le silence le plus total, ils suivirent les deux hommes en direction de la base.

  La souffrance.

  Lancinante.

  Le pilote porta la main à son flanc droit en gémissant et sentit le sang s'écouler entre ses doigts.

  Il ouvrit sa veste.

   La blessure n'était pas belle, mais loin d'être mortelle. 

   Attrapant le premier bout de tissu qui lui tombait sous la main, il s'en servit comme d'une compresse, qu'il appuya fortement sur la plaie.

  Un cri de douleur lui échappa.

  Il serra le poing, attendant que la douleur reflue.

  Puis, il prit la bande qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et l'enroula autour de son corps pour maintenir la compresse en place.

  Une fois l'opération terminer, il referma sa veste. Vu de l'extérieur, il ne semblait pas blessé. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon ne s'en rende compte, il serait capable d'abandonner la mission.

  Il l'entendit justement appelé son nom.

  Essayant de prendre son expression habituelle, il ouvrit son poste de pilotage et sauta à terre. Il retint une grimace de douleur quant il toucha le sol, alors que son ami se précipitait à ses côtés.

  _ Duo ! Daijoubu ka ?

  Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

  _ Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours.

  _ Baka !

  Ils arrivèrent en vu de la base. Heero sortit de son sac la paire de jumelle qu'il avait réussit à sauver du crash.

  _ L'entrée n'est pas trop gardée. 

  _ C'est normal, murmura Duo. Ils nous croient morts.

  _ Ouaip ! Ca n'empêche que je préfère m'infiltrer par la ventilation, là un peu plus à droite, dit-il en passant les jumelles à son compagnon.

  _ Piouf, y a quand même du monde. Ca ne va pas être facile d'y arriver.

  _ Je croyais qu'on avait déjà vu pire ?

  Duo lui fit la grimace.

  _ Ca ne te va pas de faire de l'humour.

  Il se redressa et ajusta sa veste.

  _ Ils auraient quand même pu choisir des hommes un peu plus grands, souffla Trowa. Cet uniforme est à peine à ma taille.

  _ Le mien me va parfaitement, répliqua Quatre. Eh, ils sont pas mal.

  Et prenant une pose sexy :

  _ Ca me va ?

  _ Quatre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, gronda Trowa. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à faire comme Duo !

  Le jeune se renfrogna instantanément.

  _ Excuse-moi, dit Trowa. 

  Puis l'attrapant par le bras.

  _ Allez viens, avant qu'on se demande ce qu'on est en train de faire.

  Il entraîna Quatre et marcha d'un pas rapide et décider vers l'entrée.

  En quelques instants, ils étaient redevenus les soldats qu'ils avaient toujours été. Ils passèrent devant le poste de garde le plus naturellement du monde, se fondant dans la foule des hommes qui s'agitaient un peu partout. Personne ne fit attention à eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'usine, ni quand ils se glissèrent dans les couloirs réservés au personnel autorisé.

  _ Qu'est-ce que tu as à grogner ? Murmura Heero. Cette balade dans les conduites de ventilation ne te plait pas ?

  _ Bien au contraire, répliqua Duo, plus pâle qu'un mort.

  « Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir. » Pensa-t-il.

  _ J'ai toujours rêvé de me réincarner en rat !

  Heero ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à ramper.

  Il s'arrêta en passant devant une bouche de ventilation et regarda à travers la grille. Elle donnait sur un bureau complètement vide.

  Un simple coup de poing suffit à la faire tomber la mince protection et il sauta dans la pièce, arme au poing. Il attrapa vivement la grille et courut jusqu'au bureau, alors que Duo prenait le même chemin que lui.

  Il le rejoignit rapidement.

  Heero cacha la grille sous le bureau, priant que son propriétaire ne s'en rende pas compte et commença à fouiller les tiroirs.

  Pas de chance.

  Aucun d'entre eux ne contenait de clefs ou de passes.

  _ Shimatta !

  Duo posa une main sur son épaule. Il crut qu'il essayait de le calmer et ne se retourna pas pour le voir prendre appuis sur lui en attendant que la douleur passe.

  Quatre tira le corps du chercheur dans un petit couloir annexe.

  _ Fait de beaux rêves, lui souffla Trowa en saisissant sa carte codée.

  _ On le ligote ? Demanda son compagnon.

  _ Non, autant lui donner une chance qu'en on fera tout sauter.

  Quatre se contenta de hocher la tête. Puis, se glissant à nouveau à l'embranchement des deux corridors, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir principal.

  _ Personne en vue, c'est bon, souffla-t-il.

  Trowa le rejoignit rapidement et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers ce qui ne pouvait être que la salle des machines.

  Des centaines de robots s'alignaient sous leurs yeux, alors que de l'autre côté de la salle, d'immenses machines continuaient à les produire. Par on ne sait quel miracle, ils avaient réussit à faire tenir toute la production dans un seul et unique hangar. Mais le nombre impressionnant de robots indiquait qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir en aménager un autre.

  _ Tu crois qu'ils ont assez de pilotes ? Demanda doucement Duo.

  _ Je ne sais, de toute façon, ils ne serviront bientôt plus à rien. 

  Et accompagnant le geste à la parole, il sortit de son sac les pains d'explosif. Il en donna la moitié à Duo.

  _ Tu t'occupes des robots et moi des machines. Règle la minuterie sur une heure. Il nous faut encore trouver les ordinateurs.

  Le jeune homme acquiesça et partie discrètement en direction des mobils.

  Il posa le dernier pain de plastique et régla la minuterie.

  Quatre le rejoignit au même moment.

  _ C'est ok pour moi, dit-il. Il nous reste encore la salle des machines.

  Trowa se redressa et tapa gentiment sur le boîtier d'un des ordinateurs.

  _ Ces braves petites bêtes ne résisteront jamais à l'explosion. C'est bien dommage, ce sont de véritables bijoux technologiques. Je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, mais il sait ce qu'il fait.

  _ J'aurais préféré que non, soupira Quatre que l'admiration de son ami laissait de glace. Maintenant allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

  _ Ils sont là, murmura Duo.

  Heero le rejoignit rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

  _ Bon, combien de temps ?

  Duo regarda sa montre.

  _ Vingt cinq minutes.

  _ Ca va être chaud. Tu vas pouvoir les retenir ?

  _ Ca devrait aller, sourit le jeune homme. Mais ne traîne pas trop quand même.

  Heero acquiesça, prit son élan et défonça la porte. Aussitôt l'alarme se mit à rugir.

  _ Merde, on est repéré ! Cria Trowa. Quatre, il faut dégager d'ici en vitesse, amène-toi !

  Le jeune homme termina de régler la minuterie et attrapa son sac pour rejoindre son compagnon, qui courrait déjà vers la sortie. Il eut un instant de panique quand il vit la porte commencer à se refermer et accéléra l'allure.

  Ils entendit à peine les coups de feu tirés dans sa direction et glissa dessous juste temps.

  Trowa l'aida à se relever.

  _ Tu as eu chaud.

  _ Combien de temps ?

  _ Quinze minutes.

  _ C'est pas gagné.

  Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

  _ Merde ! Heero, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Cria-t-il.

  Il entendit à peine la réponse de son ami, au milieu du brouhaha des coups feu. 

  Un des soldats s'exposa un peu trop et Duo le visa. Mais au moment même où il allait tirer, sa vue s'affaiblit brusquement pour devenir complètement flou. Il baissa son arme et se planqua derrière la porte.

  C'était bien le moment. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le vertige passe. Il avait si chaud, c'en était intolérable.

  Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

  _ Duo, daijoubu ka ?

  Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

  _ Pas de problème, sourit-il. T'en a mis un temps !

  _ Je voulais être sûr qu'il n'en resterait plus rien. Allez, foutons le camp d'ici.

  Les soldats sortaient de partout.

  Quatre ne savait même plus où ils allaient. Il se contentait de suivre Trowa en espérant que celui-ci avait un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui.

  Un coup de feu résonna plus fort que les autres et il vit son compagnon s'effondrer.

  _ TROWAAA ! NON !

  _ Heero ? Tu n'as rien ? Demanda Duo en l'aidant à se relever.

  Quand il avait vu son compagnon tomber à terre, son cœur s'était comme arrêté. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre.

  _ Iie, ça va, répondit ce dernier. Mais elle n'est pas passé loin.

  Quatre devait soutenir Trowa. La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa cuisse, mais la blessure saignait beaucoup et le faisait énormément souffrir. 

  Il réussit enfin à nouer un bandeau autour. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il le serra et ils durent s'arrêter, le temps que la nausée passe.

  _ Par où ? Demanda Quatre.

  _ Par-là, souffla son compagnon. Au fond à droite. Normalement, c'est la sortie.

  Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

  _ J'espère que tu as raison. Il nous reste à peine cinq minutes.

  _ On y arrivera !

  La sortie, enfin !

  Duo courrait derrière Heero à en perdre halène. 

  Il ne savait plus qu'une chose, il devait courir, encore et encore. Courir… Un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Il ne sentait plus son corps, si ce n'est cette blessure. Une douleur si forte qu'elle l'envahissait totalement. Il n'existait plus qu'elle… Et le dos Heero qu'il devait suivre, encore et encore…

  L'air libre fut comme une délivrance.

  Ils courraient au milieu des soldats se fondant une nouvelle fois dans leur agitation, profitant de leur panique pour se mettre à couvert dans les sous-bois.

  Une fois assez loin de la base, Quatre aida Trowa à s'asseoir. Au même moment, une série d'explosions assourdissantes se fit entendre et ils virent l'usine partir en fumée.

  _ Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ? Demanda Duo en regardant le long nuage de poussières et de fumée s'élever lentement dans les airs.

  _ Probablement et tel que je les ai connais, sûrement beaucoup mieux que nous. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront réussit à passer inaperçus.

  _ Tant mieux ! Répondit le jeune homme.

  Et il s'évanouit.

  Ce fut tellement soudain qu'Heero n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. 

  Il se mit immédiatement à genou et le pris dans ses bras. Duo était brûlant de fièvre. Son corps était parcouru de violents frissons et sa respiration se faisait difficile.

  En essayant de le calmer, Heero posa involontairement une main sur son flanc. Le jeune homme tressaillit et il sentit sous ses doigts un liquide chaud et poisseux. Lorsqu'il les regarda, ils étaient couverts de sang.

  Aussitôt, il ouvrit la veste de Duo. Il avait une importante blessure au côté gauche, probable résultat de l'explosion de Deathscythe. Il s'était fait un pansement de fortune, qui avait endigué le plus gros du saignement. Mais leur course folle avait du réouvrir la plaie et il était maintenant tellement imbibé de sang, qu'il suintait.

  « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Baka ! »

  Il déchira rapidement un pan de son tee-shirt pour remplacer la compresse devenue inutile et refit le bandage. Le jeune homme gémit quand il serra le nœud, mais ne reprit pas connaissance.

  « Baka ! »

  Heero leva son regard vers le ciel. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de froid, il leur fallait trouver un abri au plus vite.

  Prenant Duo dans ses bras, il se redressa et commença à marcher.

  En arrivant, il avait repéré une grotte tout près d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait l'atteindre avant la nuit.

  Quatre et Trowa regagnèrent leurs gundams. 

  Il fallait qu'ils se méfient. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

  Heureusement, la confusion joua en leur faveur et ils purent gagner le point de rendez-vous sans encombres.

  Il avançait rapidement, guidé par une seule pensée, « Sauver Duo ! ». 

  Il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant glisser sur sa gorge. Le plus doux des souffles, sa vie ! Une vie qu'il ne laisserait pas s'échapper. Jamais. Il l'aimait trop.

  Il se rappela ce simple geste cette nuit là. Un geste qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre ! Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Que de temps perdu !

  Il n'avait pas encore atteint la grotte que les ténèbres les entouraient déjà. La température était rapidement tombée et un vent glacé venait mordre leur corps.

  Quand il en aperçut enfin l'entrée, Heero ne sentait plus ces jambes. Il s'avança rapidement à l'intérieur, progressant à l'aveuglette le temps de mettre suffisamment de distance entre le vent et eux.

  Puis, il déposa Duo à terre et sortit de son sac sa lampe et la balise de secours. Il regagna alors rapidement l'entrée de la grotte et mis l'appareil en marche. Aussitôt un bip se fit entendre.

  « Je vous en pris », supplia Heero, « fait qu'ils nous entendent. »

  Et il retourna près de son compagnon.

  Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, le corps de Duo était glacé. Heero en eut un haut le cœur. Comment pouvait-on aussi vite passer de la fièvre à ça ?

  Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, il ôta sa veste pour la lui mettre, avant de l'envelopper de la seule couverture qu'il avait dans son sac.

  S'asseyant en tailleur, il le prit dans ses bras et le frotta vigoureusement, pour tenter de ramener un tant soit peu de chaleur dans ses membres frigorifiés.

  Il ne sut pas combien de temps il agit ainsi, avant de sentir la fièvre reprendre ses droits sur le froid.

  Lui-même se sentait de plus en plus engourdi.

  Il espérait que les autres avaient eu plus de chance qu'eux.

  Qu'ils pourraient les sortir de là, avant…

  Et ce baka.

  Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

  Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

  Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

  Ils avaient rempli leur mission, mais à quel prix. 

  C'est à peine s'il se rappelait ce qui les avait menés dans cet enfer.  

  Ses pensées ne semblaient plus lui appartenir. 

  Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes.

  _La chaleur._

_  La souffrance._

_  Elles se mêlent, s'entrecroisent._

_  Elles font mal._

_  Et pourtant._

_  Je me sens bien._

_  Si bien._

  Duo ouvrit les yeux.

  Heero le serrait doucement contre lui. Il semblait dormir. 

  Il sentit le froid.

  Il sentit la peur.

  Il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme.

  Non !

  Il devait lui dire.

  D'une main il agrippa son tee-shirt.

  Heero se réveilla.

  Il sentait une main posée sur son torse.

  Il baissa les yeux sur un regard d'améthyste, qui le fixait tendrement.

  Il sourit.

  Duo.

  Le jeune homme ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

  _ Heero… Souffla-t-il.

  _ Chut. Ne parles pas. Tout va bien.

  Duo ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrire presque aussitôt.

  _ Non… Je… je dois te… dire…

  Heero lui prit délicatement la main et la serra doucement.

  _ Oui ?

  _ Ai shiteru… Heero.

  Il sentit au même instant le corps de Duo se crisper, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête roula doucement au creux de son épaule.

  Heero le serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui, laissant, pour la première fois de sa vie, le flot de ses larmes rouler librement sur ses joues. 

  _ Ai shiteru, mon Ange de la Mort, murmura-t-il enfin. Depuis toujours et pour toujours…

  La première chose dont il eut conscience, c'est qu'on lui avait enlevé Duo. Ce corps si cher à son cœur ne lui appartenait plus. Il gémit, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

  « Rendez-le-moi ! »

  Une voix lui parvint soudain.

  Mais si lointaine.

  Quatre ?

  Il semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

  « Rendez-le-moi ! »

  Une autre voix.

  Où était-il ?

  Il reconnut Trowa.

  On le portait.

  « Duo ? »

  Sa question resta sans réponse.

  Il ne l'avait pas entendu.

  Le nom n'avait jamais franchit ses lèvres.

  Il se sentait si faible.

  Il avait si froid.

  Il entendit Trowa.

  « Je le prends avec moi… hypothermie… vite… beaucoup de sang… »

  Si froid.

  Il se réveilla dans un lit.

  Une chambre d'hôpital.

  « Pourquoi ? »

  Il ne se rappelait pas.

  Il se sentait si mal.

  Trowa !

  Trowa avait parlé.

  Hypothermie…

  Le froid…

  La grotte…

  La mission…

  Duo !

  Il sentit son cœur se déchirer.

  Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ?

  « Duo… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »

  Ténèbres.

  _Froides._

_  Infinies._

_  Elles m'entourent._

_  Me caressent._

_  J'entends un bruit._

_  Des battements._

_  Mon cœur._

_  C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon cœur._

_  Les ténèbres._

_  Froides._

_  Infinies._

  Il se réveilla en sursaut.

  Il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

  Une main tenait la sienne.

  Il ouvrit les yeux sur Relena. Pendant un instant, son cœur s'était emballé, mais ce n'était que Relena.

  _ Bonjour, sourit-elle.

  _ Bonjour.

  Elle se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il aurait aimé lui rendre sa tendresse, mais il en était incapable.

  _ Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

  _ Nous avons réussit ?

  Il ne voulait pas répondre.

  Il vit son sourire se figer un instant.

  Sa voix avait été si froide, mais moins que le sang qui coulait à présent dans ses veines.

  _ Oui. Les deux usines ont été détruites et nous allons pouvoir passer un accord avec les colonies, pour autoriser la construction de robots exclusivement réserver aux travaux. Nous allons aussi nous munir d'une force d'intervention mobile…

  Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

  _ Plus jamais, murmura-t-il. C'était ma dernière bataille.

  La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

  _ Je m'en doutais, répondit-elle simplement. Quatre et Trowa m'ont dit la même chose…

  Le reste se perdit dans un brouillard. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter.

  Juste pleurer…

  Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait beaucoup mieux sur le plan physique. Sa tête avait arrêté de le faire souffrir et ses membres semblaient moins engourdis.

  _ Salut ! Lui dit une voix.

  Il se retourna vers Quatre.

  _ Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

  _ C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, sourit le jeune homme.

  _ Je me sens mieux.

  _ Bien, je suis content. Nous t'avons retrouvé dans un sale état, tu sais. Heureusement que Duo était là. C'est la chaleur de son corps qui t'a sauvé la vie.

  Heero encaissa le choc.

  Duo l'avait sauvé, alors que lui… Lui l'avait laissé mourir !

  Il serra le poing pour ne pas hurler.

  Pourquoi ?

  Mon dieu, pourquoi ?

  _ Heero ? Demanda Quatre. Heero, qui a-t-il ?

  Il lui prit la main, soudain très inquiet.

  _ Heero, est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

  _ Je l'ai laissé mourir ! Sanglota le jeune homme. Je l'ai laissé mourir !

  Quatre ne dit rien pendant un instant. Puis sa voix se fit douce.

  _ Heero ? Heero, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

  Et prenant le visage de son ami pour le forcer à se retourner :

  _ Regarde-moi. Mon dieu, ils ne te l'ont pas dit ? 

  Le jeune homme le regarda surpris.

  _ Pas… Pas dit ?

  _ Heero, Duo est vivant. Vivant !

  Vivant ?

  C'était impossible ! Il l'avait vu mourir.

  Heero secoua la tête.

  _ Non…

  _ Si ! Bien sur que si, répondit immédiatement Quatre. Il t'a sauvé la vie et tu lui as sauvé la vie. En le réchauffant, en arrêtant son saignement, tu l'as sauvé. Il était grièvement blessé et il est resté plusieurs heures entre la vie et la mort, mais il a survécu. Il est dans la chambre juste à côté. Trowa le veille en ce moment même.

  Heero repoussa d'un coup les couvertures et voulut se lever. Mais ses jambes, encore trop faibles, refusèrent de le porter et il s'effondra dans les bras de Quatre.

  Celui-ci le reposa immédiatement sur le lit.

  _ Tu n'es pas en état de marcher, dit-il. Attend-moi, je vais te chercher un fauteuil roulant. Le jeune homme ne put qu'acquiescer.

  Vivant.

  Vivant.

  Un mot si doux.

  Comme un souffle brûlant !

  Les quelques minutes que mit Quatre pour revenir, lui semblèrent des heures. Il attendit néanmoins patiemment, conscient qu'il serrait incapable de faire un pas.

  Enfin, quand le jeune homme revint, c'est à peine s'il ne sauta pas dans le fauteuil.

  Quatre l'emmena rapidement dans la chambre de Duo.

  Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Trowa se leva et poussa la chaise pour les laisser passer. Quatre approcha le fauteuil le plus près possible du lit. Puis, il prit son amant par la main et ils sortirent dans un même sourire.

  Heero se pencha légèrement.

  _ Duo, murmura-t-il

  Il semblait tellement paisible. L'Ange de la Mort avait une fois de plus défié sa reine mère et l'avait vaincue.

  Il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur la main de son compagnon.

  Duo ouvrit les yeux.

  _ Heero ? Souffla-t-il. Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?

  _ Baka ! Cria presque celui-ci. J'ai eu si peur. Je croyais t'avoir perdu.

  _ Hey, Hee-chan, sourit-il. Moi aussi je t'aime.

  Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

  Sans qu'il sache comment, il se retrouva assis sur le lit. 

  Très lentement, il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres douces de Duo, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

  « Depuis toujours et pour toujours… »

Fin 

Fini !!! Je sais, la fin est terriblement flonflon, GOMENNNNN !! Quand je vous disais que c'est une catastrophe !!


End file.
